Katarzyna Łaska
Katarzyna Łaska (ur. 26 maja 1979) – wokalistka, aktorka dubbingowa. Współpracowała z Teatrem Muzycznym Roma, gdzie zagrała m.in. główną rolę Kim w musicalu Miss Saigon, gościnnie zagrała również w musicalach Fame i Chicago w Teatrze Komedia oraz Marię w West Side Story we wrocławskim Teatrze Muzycznym Capitol. Kasia użyczyła swojego głosu wielu postaciom z seriali i filmów animowanych m.in. zaśpiewała jako Elsa - Królowa Śniegu piosenkę "Mam tę moc" w filmie Kraina lodu. Od 2008 do 2012 roku współpracowała z Jonem Lordem, byłym członkiem grupy Deep Purple śpiewając jako główna wokalistka w "Concerto for Group and Orchestra" m.in. w Polsce, Luksemburgu, Szwajcarii, Niemczech, Korei, Brazylii, Wielkiej Brytanii, Rosji na Węgrzech, Słowacji oraz we Włoszech i Francji. W 2012 roku ukazała się ostatnia płyta Jona Lorda "Concerto for Group and Orchestra" nagrana w Abbey Road Studio w Londynie, gdzie Kasia Łaska zaśpiewała u boku takich artystów jak Bruce Dickinson, Guy Pratt, Steve Morse, Joe Bonamassa, Steve Balsamo. W listopadzie 2013 ukazał się pierwszy utwór "For my love" z solowego projektu wokalistki, SIRLI. Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katarzyna_%C5%81aska# ukryj *1 Spektakle muzyczne *2 Dyskografia *3 Filmografia **3.1 Filmy i seriale **3.2 Polski dubbing *4 Bibliografia Spektakle muzyczne[edytuj | edytuj kod] *''Crazy For You'' *''Fame'' – Mabel *''Piotruś Pan'' – dorosła Wendy *''Grease'' – Frenchy *''Miss Saigon'' – Kim *''Chicago'' – June *''Złe zachowanie'' *''West Side Story'' – Maria *''Kofta'' *''Broadway Street The Show'' *''MusicaLove'' Dyskografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] *2014 Kraina Lodu - Mam tę moc *2013 SIRLI For my love - single *2012 Concerto for Group and Orchestra *2009 Jon Lord Live form Bucharest CD i DVD *2009 Childline Rocks 2009 ("Child In Time")(nie wymieniona) *2008 Markowski & Sygitowicz (chórki) *1998 Fame Filmografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] Filmy i seriale[edytuj | edytuj kod] *2006: Daleko od noszy – pielęgniarka Kasia *2007: Hela w opałach – matka Bastka (odc. 39) *2010: Hotel 52 – czytelniczka Britty Svensson (odc. 22) Polski dubbing[edytuj | edytuj kod] *1950: Kopciuszek *1988–1994: Garfield i przyjaciele – **Nermal, **Liz Wilson, **sekretarka w telewizji (odc. 4c) **waga (odc. 7a) *1989–1992: Karmelowy obóz – Ruby *1990: Filiputki – wykonanie piosenek *1991: Przygody Syrenki – wykonanie piosenek *1992: Shin-chan – wykonanie piosenek *1992: Mała Syrenka – Arielka *1992–1998: Batman – Alicja Pleasance *1993–1994: Hello Kitty – Mimi *1995: Nowe przygody Madeline *1995-2000: Sylwester i Tweety na tropie – piosenka czołówkowa *1997: Księżniczka Łabędzi II: Tajemnica zamku – Odetta *1997: Byli sobie odkrywcy – wykonanie piosenek *1998: Życzenie wigilijne Richiego Richa – wykonanie piosenek *1999: Smyki – Fizz *1999: Bibi Blocksberg – Magie Thunderstorm *1999: Futurama – **Stephanie **Blaszany Tim **Sędzia **Głowa Pameli Anderson **Kobieta z torebką *2000: Projekt Merkury – Sarah Miller *2001–2007: Ach, ten Andy! – Betty; żona burmistrza Rotha *2001–2007: Roztańczona Angelina – Alicja *2001–2007: Ekstremalne kaczory – Ariel *2002: Krówka Mu Mu *2002: Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót – wykonanie piosenek *2002: Baśnie i bajki polskie – **królowa utopców **Utopcze niemowlę **Utopczyca **Zosia **Chłopiec **Gospodyni **Dziewczyna *2003: Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny – Bączek / wykonanie piosenek *2003: Mój brat niedźwiedź – wykonanie piosenek *2003–2007: Bracia koala – Mysia *2003: Księga dżungli 2 – wykonanie piosenek *2003–2007: JoJo z cyrku – Trina (śpiew) *2003–2007: Robociki – Kulka *2003–2006: Szczenięce lata Clifforda – Narcysia *2004: Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny – Assana *2004: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! – Nova / wykonanie piosenek *2004: Klub Winx – Chimera *2004: Wirtualny ideał – Loretta *2004–2007: Nieidealna – Mary / wykonanie piosenek *2004: Przyjaciele z podwórka – Hipcia *2004–2006: Friday Wear – Sandra *2004: 7 krasnoludków - historia prawdziwa – wykonanie piosenki *2005: Truskawkowe ciastko – Pomarańcza, piosenka czołówkowa *2005: Amerykański smok Jake Long *2005: Rodzina Rabatków – Bławatek *2005: Nie ma to jak hotel – **Barbara **Maria **Demina **Daina *2005: Fifi – Makusia *2005: Podwójne życie Jagody Lee – Rachel Irwin *2005: Ben 10 – Studentka Akademii Bancroft (odc. Duchowe wyzwolenie) / wykonanie piosenki *2005: B-Daman – Assado *2005: A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines – Liza; Michel Moreno; Richel; Magnes *2005: Power Rangers S.P.D. – Z / Żółty B Squad Ranger *2005: Robotboy – Robotboy *2006: High School Musical – Martha Cox *2006: Magiczna kostka – piosenki *2006: Galactik Football – Zoelin ,Tia , Simbai *2006: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki *2006: Wspaniałe zwierzaki *2006: Dolina Koni – Molly Washington; Calypso; Caby *2006: H2O – wystarczy kropla – **Emma Gilbert, **Młoda Gracie (odc. 23), **Wykonanie piosenek *2006: Szczypta magii – Jojo *2006: Spadkobiercy tytanów – Arachne *2006: ŌBAN Star Racers – Eva (Molly) *2006: Team Galaxy - kosmiczne przygody galaktycznej drużyny – Felina / wykonanie piosenek *2006: Power Rangers Mistyczna Moc – Vida / Różowy Mistyczny Ranger *2006: Pokémon: Diament i Perła – **Marian – komentator pokazów w Sinnoh, **Trenerka Altarii (odc. 10), **Melodi (odc. 20), **Oralie (odc. 21), **Forsycja (odc. 25), **Trenerka Scythera (odc. 49) *2006: Stefan Malutki – wykonanie piosenek *2006: Krowy na wypasie – wykonanie piosenek *2007: Klub Winx - Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa – Musa / wykonanie piosenek *2007: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki – Katie *2007: Sushi Pack – Maguro *2007: Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś *2007: Alvin i wiewiórki *2007: High School Musical 2 – Martha Cox *2007: Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja – jedna z generałów *2007: [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kopciuszek_III:_Co_by_by%C5%82o,_gdyby... Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby] - Anastazja (śpiew) *2007: Barbie i magia tęczy – Migotka *2007: Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy – Runo *2007: Pradawny ląd – Chapuś *2007–2008: Will i Dewitt – Will *2007: Mania – Pusia / wykonanie piosenek *2007: Pokémon: Wymiar Walki – **Marian, **Trenerka Parasecta (odc. 4), **Sierżant Jenny (odc. 7), **Pomocnica Saturna (odc. 8), **Summer (odc. 10) *2007: Zaczarowana – wykonanie piosenek *2007: Tropiciele zagadek *2007: Fineasz i Ferb *2007–2008: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place – Gigi *2007: Chop Socky Chooks: Kung Fu Kurczaki *2008: Dzwoneczek *2008: Agent specjalny Oso – Centrala *2008: Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści – Młoda Katherine *2008: Piorun *2008: Pokémon: Giratina i Strażnik Nieba – Shun *2008: Viva High School Musical Meksyk: Pojedynek – Mariana Galindo *2008: High School Musical 3: Ostatnia klasa – Martha Cox *2008: Viva High School Musical Argentyna – Valeria *2008: Moi przyjaciele Kubuś i Tygrysek: Na tropie *2008: Inazuma 11 – Nelly Raimon *2008: My Little Pony: Poznajcie kucyki – Cheerilee *2008: Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni – **Black Canary **Ogień **Georgette Taylor **Ruby Ryder **Fiona *2008: Kapitan Flamingo – Owen, Ruth Ann (odc 27-52) *2008: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru – Doris; Francis *2009: Podniebny pościg – Dziennikarka śledcza *2009: Noddy w Krainie Zabawek – Tessy / Kręgielek *2009: Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę – Chrysella *2009: My Little Pony: Gwiazdka spełnionych życzeń – Cheerilee *2009: Ciekawski George: Małpiszon i Gwiazdka *2009: Jake i Blake – Annie *2009: Huntik: Łowcy tajemnic – Sophie *2009: Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki – Aramina *2009: Program ochrony Księżniczek – Chelsea *2009: O, kurczę! – Angela Morrissey *2009: Pokémon: Galaktyczne bitwy – **wykonanie piosenki początkowej, **Marian – komentatorka pokazów w Sinnoh *2009: League of Legends – Amumu; Miss Fortune; Tristana *2009: Przystanek dżungla *2009: Opowieści z Tinga Tinga *2009: Power Rangers RPM – matka z dzieckiem; Przyjaciółka Summer; Policjantka *2009: Ja w kapeli *2009: Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek – Addison *2009: Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki – Alicja *2009: Jonas w Los Angeles – Fiona Skye *2010: Harriet szpieguje: Wojna blogów – Marion Hawthrone *2010: Umizoomi – Syrenka *2010: Lego: Fabryka bohaterów:Pierwsze akcje rekrutów – Dziennikarka *2010: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów – Cień *2010: Transformers: Prime – Sierra *2010: Barbie w Świecie Mody – Glimmer *2010: Klub Winx – Magiczna Przygoda – Musa *2010: Scooby Doo: Abrakadabra-Doo *2010: Tom i Jerry i Sherlock Holmes – Panna Red *2010: Marmaduke - pies na fali *2010: Chuck i przyjaciele – Boomer *2010: Kick Strach się bać – Koleżanka Brada *2010: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia – piosenka czołówkowa, Księżniczka Cadance, Silver Spoon, Pumpkin Cake i Dzielna Do *2010: Liga Młodych – Marsjanka / M’gann "Megan" M’orzz *2010–2011: Księga dżungli – Raksha, Ponya *2010: Pokémon Gwiazdy Ligi Sinnoh – **Ursula **Marian – komentatorka pokazów w Sinnoh *2011: Barbie i Akademia Księżniczek – Isla *2011: Aniołki i spółka - Zielona szkoła – Łakotka *2011: Bąbelkowy świat gupików – Krab grający na perkusji; Mama Aviego *2011: Boska przygoda Sharpay *2011: Scooby Doo: Pogromcy wampirów – Kelly Smith *2011: Zhu Zhu Pets: Wielka przygoda chomików *2011: ThunderCats – Cheetara *2011: Groove High – Coco *2011: Z kopyta – Misty Paul *2011: Leci królik *2012: Barbie i podwodna tajemnica 2 – Kathrin *2012: Robot i potwór – J.D. *2012: Tom i Jerry: Robin Hood i jego Księżna Mysz – Marion *2012: Troskliwe Misie: Witamy w Krainie Troskliwości – Zgodna Misia, piosenka czołówkowa *2012: Henio Tulistworek – Lilka *2013: Ranczo Leny – Lena *2013: Odlotowe Agentki - Mandy *2013: Ratujmy Mikołaja! – Shiny *2013: Smerfy 2 *2013: Power Rangers Megaforce – Metalowa Alice *2013: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Cadance; Cheerilee *2013: [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_i_piraci_z_Nibylandii Jake i piraci z Nibylandii] - Królowa Koralia *2013: Kraina lodu – Elsa/Piosenki *2014: Klub Winx – Tecna, wykonanie piosenek *2014: [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pound_Puppies:_Psia_paczka Pound Puppies Psia Paczka] - Patches, Pracowniczka salonu piękności *2014: [http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=My_little_pony&action=edit&redlink=1 My little pony]: Equestria Girls -'' wykonanie piosenek *2013: ''Big Time Rush - Lucy Stone Bibliografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] *Oficjalna strona *Katarzyna Łaska w bazie filmpolski.pl Kategorie: *Polskie aktorki dubbingowe *Polskie wokalistki *Urodzeni w 1979 *Ludzie związani z Tomaszowem Mazowieckim *Polskie aktorki filmowe *Polskie aktorki teatralne Menu nawigacyjne *Utwórz konto *Zaloguj się *Artykuł *Dyskusja *Czytaj *Oczekuje na przejrzenie *Edytuj *Edytuj kod źródłowy *Historia i autorzy *Strona główna *Losuj artykuł *Kategorie artykułów *Najlepsze artykuły *Zgłoś błąd *Częste pytania (FAQ) Dla czytelników *Wyszukaj informacje *Użyj informacji *O Wikipedii *Kontakt *Wspomóż Wikipedię Dla wikipedystów *Pierwsze kroki *Centrum pomocy *Zasady edytowania *Kawiarenka *Ogłoszenia *Ostatnie zmiany Narzędzia *Linkujące *Zmiany w linkowanych *Prześlij plik *Strony specjalne *Link do tej wersji *Informacje o tej stronie *Element Wikidanych *Cytowanie tego artykułu Drukuj lub eksportuj *Utwórz książkę *Pobierz jako PDF *Wersja do druku W innych językach *English *Español Edytuj linki*Tekst udostępniany na licencji Creative Commons: uznanie autorstwa, na tych samych warunkach, z możliwością obowiązywania dodatkowych ograniczeń. Zobacz szczegółowe informacje o warunkach korzystania.